1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wiper assemblies for wiper systems and, more specifically, to a coupler assembly for a wiper assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional wiper systems for vehicles known in the related art include some type of wiper assembly mounted to a wiper arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent to a surface to be wiped such as a windshield of the vehicle and pivotally driven to impart reciprocal motion to the wiper assembly across the windshield. The wiper assembly typically includes a rubber wiping element that contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. The wiper assembly often incorporates one or more metal strips that act to reinforce the wiping element and facilitate wiping contact by the wiping element across what is typically a curved glass surface. In this context, the wiper arm delivers a downward force to the wiper assembly that is distributed thereacross pressing the wiper assembly into contact with the windshield. The wiper assembly may also include an airfoil and a pair of end caps located at the distal ends of the wiper assembly. The wiper assembly may also include a coupler that connects the wiper assembly to the wiper arm.
Current technology of wiper assemblies utilizes one of three methods for attaching components of a wiper assembly together. These components include a wiper element, support member, airfoil, and coupler. The first method includes bonding the wiper element to a single beam of the support member and attaching the airfoil. The second method includes sandwiching the wiping element between a set of splines of the support member which are held together by end caps. The third method includes carrying the wiper element by a channel in the airfoil with a support member that feeds through the airfoil and a channel in the coupler, the system being then held together with end caps to prevent the support member from sliding out of the airfoil.
In the methods above, it is desired to improve retention of the support member to the coupler. It is also desired to separate splines of the support member to allow a free movement of the wiping element. It is further desired to separate splines of the support member to provide the ability to replace the wiping element. Therefore, there is a need in the art for retaining the coupler and support member of a wiper assembly together.